


You Can't Fly, And You're A Bird... Wait, Wot? (discontinued)

by The_Optimist



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA V AU, I don't know how committed to this I'll be, K-K-K-K-KOMBO!, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, and hybrid AU, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Optimist/pseuds/The_Optimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin, an orphan bird hybrid, raised on the streets of London with best friend Dan, has found his place in America, specifically Los Santos. On the search for violence, crime, gangs and possibly his soul mate, he set out on a journey to find the five people that will either kill him or save him. Or both. I mean, they're fucking idiots, they'll probably do both. If he doesn't kill them with stupidity first, that is...</p><p>DISCONTINUED.<br/>If you feel like taking this over leave a comment on the last chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gavin

_Gavin_

Darkness filled the small alleyway the two hybrids were curled up in, one with large, dirt covered wings wrapped around the other with pointed ears and teeth. The only light was that of the streetlights at the end of the alley, and the half moon just showing between the tall buildings of London.

“B? I can hear someone comin’…” The wolf hybrid whispered to the skinny boy wrapped around him.

“You sure? How many?” He asked just as quietly.

“About… six? I think. Maybe more. They’re talkin’…” The older boy froze up, before turning to his friend with wide eyes. “Run.” He whispered with urgency. The bird hybrid, fear making his body tense, shook his head.

“I’m not leaving you here by yourself!” He insisted quietly.

“You have to go. I can protect myself. It’ll be safer for both of us if you go now.” Came the wolf’s voice, filled with honesty, fear and protectiveness.

“No-“ The bird boy was interrupted by footsteps stopping at the end of the alleyway.

“Look what we’ve got here boys. If it isn’t little-miss-fuck-everything-up.” There were low growling sounds, and the wolf hybrid’s body tensed for a fight. “Get ‘em boys.”

It was like a switch had been flicked. The quietness of the night was stolen by loud, barking voices, and gun shots, as the group of gangsters rushed through the alley, feet pounding against asphalt, eyes lighting with excitement, throats filling with growls. The young wolf hybrid grabbed his friend, lifting him onto his shoulders, before turning and jumping the wall at the back of the alley.

It was too late however, the smaller boy had already been shot, blood oozing from his shoulder as his friend stumbled slightly under the dead weight on his shoulders.  
“Just leave me.” Was the whisper from his friend.

  
“Never, B. I’m going to get you out of here. I promise.”

~ ~ ~

The older boy treated his friend’s wounds in the safety of another alley, before sighing, leaning his head onto the sleeping boy’s shoulder. “I made you a promise B. I’m going to get you out of here. Even if that means leaving me behind.”

~ ~ ~

Gavin arrived in Los Santos tired and disorientated. Having been smuggled onboard a cargo plane, and then escaped out into the Americas, having only had enough money on him to buy himself a gun and some ammo, and then began hiding in the streets of the world’s most dangerous city.

  
At only nineteen years old, Gavin had seen enough in his life to mostly prepare him for life in this city. His bound wings, however were irritated by having to be constantly hidden. Unlike the UK, most Americans had rejected the few hybrids in their country, but Gavin wasn’t sure if it was better or worse than his ex-home. Back over the pond most of his kind were almost slave like to most.

  
With a slight sigh, Gavin straightened out his clothes as he exited another alley, and began patrolling the streets. He needed to find a safe space, unmarked territory, or at least that of a big gang that wouldn’t notice his presence. There was a small news agents on the corner of the street, looking surprisingly clean, and Gavin noticed a sign on the door applying for a new store clerk. Gavin could take a good guess at what happened to the last one considering the offered payment wasn’t exactly minimum wage.

  
Gavin went in, introduced himself and seemingly immediately got the job after inquiring. The man looked relieved, and Gavin had his first proper job, starting the next day. He was excited, and had to concentrate on not letting his wings pop free and try and fly away with him.

  
Gavin had a feeling this was the new start he really needed, and it was going to go well.

~ ~ ~

When Gavin could afford it, he got a small apartment, in a dodgy area of the city near his work.

He was grinning manically as he made his way through the streets of Los Santos later that same day. He stopped outside his new home, a small apartment building that looked really shitty from the outside, and probably the same on the inside too if Gavin were to guess. But it made his face light up like Christmas had come early, and the young Brit ran inside, ready to have a real home.

He made his way up the stairs to the roof apartment, where he used the key he had gotten from the front desk to open the door. He made his way in, locking the door behind him, and collapsing onto the sofa.

His new apartment had three rooms. A small kitchen which was open straight onto the front room Gavin was now in. Through the wall behind him was the bedroom, with a small double bed, and an en suite to a small bathroom, with just a shower, toilet and a sink. But Gavin loved it.

When he and Dan had stayed in the UK, it had been a small orphanage until they were eighteen, where they had become homeless. They joined a gang, and it gave them a home for a short time, but… Gavin shook those thoughts out of his head, before standing and taking his bag to his room.

It didn’t take long to unpack, as he had very little with him, but when he was done he returned to the main room. He flicked on the TV, and changed over to the news.

“… -ge’s identity has yet to be discovered. If you have any information regarding his identity, please contact you nearest police station. Back to you Steve.” The camera changed over to the main broadcaster, presumedly named Steve.

“Thanks for that Sally. Recently, there has been a lot more gang related attacks in the main city, mostly on convenience stores and small retailers. You are warned to have a defence weapon on you at all times, and to steer clear of areas with high gang activity.” Gavin grinned. At least there would be some excitement here, and he was completely fine with it as long as he wasn’t on the wrong end of it.

He frowned as he looked down at his gun however. He knew he couldn’t defend himself with it reliably, sure he knew how to shoot a person, and he didn’t have anything against doing so, but his aim was horrible.

  
With a sigh, he tucked his gun into his jeans, and headed out back onto the street (only after checking the door was locked about three times). He walked along the street, still not used to having so little tension in his muscles about being out in public alone.

  
It wasn’t long before he found a nearby Ammu-Nation, one of only two in the city with a shooting range. He gave a smile to the guy behind the counter, who huffed back at him, and continued round the back to the shooting range.

  
He opened the door to the sound of gun shots. There was only one other person in there, a young looking guy with dark hair and a purple hoodie. Gavin gave him a smile as he walked past, which was returned with a wink. Gavin couldn’t help the blush that crossed his cheeks as he got out his gun an a pair of earmuffs.

  
Slipping on the ear protection and picking up his gun, flicking off the safety, Gavin set up in front of a target. He groaned at the familiar kick of the gun under his hand, and watched his shot go way off. He frowned, trying again and again and again, barely hitting the target each time, never mind getting in a good shot.

  
He jumped as a hand landed softly on his shoulder. “Sorry man, it’s just… well, your aim’s shit. Do you want some help?” Gavin’s breath was trapped somewhere in his lungs, and he knew his eyes must be bugging out. Those words were so familiar, but Gavin quickly nodded.

  
“That’d be great, thanks!” An emotion flickered in the other man’s eyes, but it was gone just as quickly, and Gavin wasn’t completely sure it had even happened in the first place.   
“Alright, so your stance is okay, but if you move like this…” The other man positioned him, stood behind him and positioned his hands over the top of Gavin’s. Gavin was glad he was stood behind him so he didn’t see the blush spread across his face as he felt the other man’s chest brush against his wings.

  
They fell together easily, chatting between shots, and Gavin found out the man’s name was Ray. He was staying in a shitty apartment nearby and was currently unemployed, but loved games as much as his bright pink sniper rifle. When Ray had to leave, Gavin had confidence that he was going to be leaving with a new friend.

  
“Hey, we should meet up again sometime. You have a phone?” Gavin had nodded, handing over his phone and watched as Ray put his number in, texting himself and giving Gavin a smile as he handed his phone back over. Gavin couldn’t help but laugh as he saw that Ray had named himself “Ray Babe ;)” and Gavin didn’t feel the need to change it at all.

  
“This was fun. See you again soon?” Gavin asked, and Ray grinned.

  
“Sure thing! I’ll text you.” Ray quickly leaned in, giving Gavin a kiss on the cheek before heading off with a wink over his shoulder at Gavin’s bright red face.

  
“Well…” Gavin had to cough at the slight break in his voice, “… that was something."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin meets another stranger at the range, but this one is a lot more creepy, even if he does knows Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely forgot this story existed. Well, here ya go, chapter two. Leave a comment on which pairing you want next, and I'll try and get it done.

_Gavin_

 

Gavin groaned loudly as he collapsed onto his sofa. Work had picked up recently, not that he didn’t need the extra cash it brought in, but it was exhausting, and he barely had the strength to go back to the shooting range. He missed Ray, and even though they’d texted since then, neither had a good time to meet each other, but Gavin decided that he could try again today. Hopefully Ray would be at the range again today.

Getting up off of the sofa, Gavin made his way back to his room to change out of his work clothes and into something more comfortable. He grabbed his gun and made his way out, making sure to lock the door behind him. There had been a rise in gang crime in his area, and he certainly didn't need them on his metaphorical door step.

He took his time walking to the Ammu-Nation store, but something seemed off today, possibly because Ray hadn’t texted him yet. For someone so lazy, he was almost always up before Gavin. He tried to shake off his apprehension, but he couldn't escape it completely. He entered the store, once again smiling at the guy behind the counter and made his way round the back. he couldn't hear any guns this time, but that didn't mean there wasn't anyone there, he reasoned with himself.

He stepped into the room, noting a lack of his black haired friend, and sighed. There was however a tall blonde man, who stood with his back to Gavin, twirling a knife between his fingers. Gavin was about to greet him, when the man suddenly threw the knife across the room, hitting the target dead on. Gavin let out an involuntary squawk, making the man turn round to face him.

His eyes were blue, but seemed to spread a coldness to Gavin's soul the second they met his own. He had some slight stubble along his jaw, and had dark patches across his face, as if he wore face paint recently. "Hi." He greeted, his tone cold and almost dismissive. The faint tingling of a memory hit Gavin, but he ignored it quickly.

Gavin swallowed thickly before replying. "Hi there. Umm... come here often?" He couldn't think of anything else to say, but the other man's eyes seemed to widen when he started speaking.

"Oh." He said to himself quietly, as if realising something. "I'm James. You?" His tone hadn't changed, but he had shifted to a much more open body language.

"Gavin. Do I know you?" Gavin had a feeling those eyes were familiar, and they looked quite unique.

"No. My friend, Ray, mentioned you. I think his exact words were 'British idiot who can't shoot for shit'." Gavin couldn't help but feel excited at the fact that Ray had talked about him to someone else, even someone as creepy as this guy.

"You know Ray?! That's so cool!" He smiled at the older man, who gave a hesitant smile in return, like he didn't do it often.

"Yeah. His name's Ray. He told me to give you this." He held out a sheet of paper, and Gavin took it, only to find an address written there, signed with a wink face and a quick explanation that he’d lost his phone the night before.

“Thank you! I'm so glad I met you here!" Gavin couldn't help the smile stretching across his face, and it relit James' own smile.

"Glad I could help. Need, uh, need any help with practice?" Gavin nodded, knowing that he wasn't quite good enough yet, even with Ray’s help.

"Alright. You got your gun?" Gavin nodded, making his way over to a booth, James pulling up behind him. He placed himself in a similar way to how Ray had, but there was an obvious amount of space between them, made by James' long arms.

"So, what brings you to Los Santos?" he asked, and gavin loaded the gun.

"Uh, fresh start." Gavin started with only a hint of hesitance.

"Did you come over from England? And how long have you been here?" James helped him aim, his breath ghosting over Gavin's hair and neck.

"Yeah, I came over about a month or two ago. Planning on sticking around for a while though." Ryan nodded, and gavin pulled the trigger, letting out a round into the target. Only a few missed this time, and one even made it into the inner circle.

"Didn't choose a great city for a peaceful life." James commented whilst Gavin reloaded.

"Didn't really want a peaceful life." Gavin replied without thinking too much about it. James cocked an eyebrow at the slightly shorter man, and Gavin blushed slightly.

"Why'd you move here then?" He asked, and Gavin shot the target a few more times, trying to think of an acceptable answer.

"Always lived a dodgy life, even back in England. Guess I crave excitement." Gavin answered with a shrug. James nodded, and Gavin finished his round.

"I need to get going, but it was nice meeting you. Excitement's good every now and then, but try not to get hurt." Gavin smiled at his new friend, and nodded.

"I'll try. Can't promise anything though." James rolled his eyes, and Gavin saw a spark of amusement in the previously cold eyes.

"Bye Gavin." James said with a slight wave.

"See ya James!" Gavin replied. He smiled to himself, before turning back to the range. He was still going to need some practise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan was a lot easier to write than Ray, but hoped you enjoyed both anyway! Will post another chapter soon, sorry I forgot about this for so long!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's going to be big on dialogue, so be prepared.

_Gavin_

 

Gavin had managed to find some lower ranking jobs transporting drugs or selling them in bars. He was looking forward to the point he could use his gun in a real situation, where his death could be caused by one wrong move. 

He shook himself out of his stupor, and got up from the sofa. He made his way to the bathroom, quickly undressing before stepping in the shower. The warm water wasn't as strong as he'd like it, but it still felt nice running across the cramped muscles of his back and wings. He stretched them out as far as he could in the small shower, appreciating the relief given by the shower.

After spending what was probably too long in the shower, Gavin stepped out, shaking the excess water off his wings. He stretched them out as far as he could, the tips of his wings brushing against each wall of the bathroom. He wrapped himself in a towel, and began drying off his feathers. He spent almost an hour sat on the toilet combing his fingers through his feathers after brushing a towel across them. 

Finally, Gavin stepped out of the bathroom, wings once more tucked against his back. He had a date with Ray tomorrow, and had spent the last of his night freshening up. Well, Gavin thought it was a date. Ray hadn't actually specified, and he might not even be gay, and Gavin was only panicking a little.

Changing into pyjama bottoms, Gavin made his way to bed. He flopped down onto his bed, wings spread out, a small smile painted on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

 

~     ~     ~

 

Gavin bounced around his apartment, half dressed and not prepared to leave in the next ten minutes. He managed to pull a t-shirt on and grab his gun, tucking it in his jeans as a knock comes at the door. "Coming!" Gavin had squealed, rushing to open the door, revealing Ray, who had a shit eating grin on his face. 

"Hey Gavers, what's up?" He greeted, and Gavin smiled widely in return.

"Nuthin'! Just let me grab my keys and phone and we can go! Come in!" Gavin barely breathed between his words, and Ray laughed at his enthusiasm. 

Gavin grabbed his stuff, and Ray held open the door for him. "My lady." He said with a small bow, and Gavin couldn't help but giggle at him. 

"Come on X-Ray!" Gavin said, grabbing Ray's hand and pulling him through the door, not letting go to lock it. When he realised they were still holding hands even as they walked out onto the street, Gavin went to pull away, but Ray squeezed his hand. 

"Is this okay?" Ray asked, and Gavin nodded quickly.

"Yeah. Where're we going?" Gavin swung their hands slightly, and Ray smiled at him.

"I found this cool gaming store that doubles as a cafe! The area's a bit rough, but we'll be fine."

"Oh cool! What kinda games?" 

"Some FPS's, Pokemon, some Nintendo stuff. It's really cool, like combining all my favourite stuff." Gavin could feel the smile splitting his face, and Ray turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Do they have Halo?" Gavin squeaked, and Ray laughed.

"Yeah man. One and two. You any good?" 

"Yeah! It's the only game I'm any good at." Ray smiled at Gavin, a small laugh escaping him.

"Sorry dude, but I think I'm better." Ray admitted, and Gavin frowned.

"Well I'll just have to prove myself then!" Ray held back a laugh at Gavin's attempt at a heroic face, and Gavin, catching the look on his face, started laughing too. 

"We're here!" Ray announced a few minutes later, as they arrived outside a quiet looking cafe, which was pressed between two other buildings.

"Still looks better than my apartment." Gavin whispered to Ray, who laughed and nodded.

 They walked in, and warm air wrapped around them, sending warm shivers across Gavin's skin. The interior was dark, lit by some small lamps, and the screens of old arcade games and TVs. Gavin felt his jaw drop as he regarded the room filled with many different games and game types, scattered along the walls, with sofas and tables lined up in the middle.

"Good huh?" Ray asked, squeezing Gavin's hand.

"It's bloody amazing!" Gavin said, eyes brushing over everything in the room, before finally landing on Ray's excited face, which held a huge grin.

"Come on." With a slight tug, Ray lead Gavin over to a sofa near an xbox in the corner, settling himself on the sofa, with Gavin next to him. A waitress made her way over from a door that was half hidden behind an arcade machine. 

"Hey Tina. The usual for me please." Ray greeted with a slight smile. Tina smiled back, looking over at Gavin, then down at their joined hands.

"Sure thing Ray. Who's your boyfriend?" She smiled at Gavin, who blushed in return.

"This is Gavin. Gavin, this is Tina." Gavin stuck out his hand, not knowing what else to do, and Tina laughed, but shook it anyway.

"Nice to meet you." She said as they retracted their hands, Gavin's going back to Ray's, and Tina's to her pocket to retrieve her pad and pen. "What are you having sweetie?" She asked, and Gavin glanced over at Ray.

"Get whatever you want, they have mostly anything, and I'm paying." Ray said, and Gavin shook his head quickly.

"No you're not, I'm paying." Gavin insisted.

"Whoever wins the most games gets to pay?" Ray suggested, and Gavin nodded.

Gavin quickly turned back to Tina and ordered, before Ray pulled him up. "Halo?" Ray asked, and Gavin nodded.

"I'll kick your ass!"

 

~     ~     ~

 

Two hours later and two games to nine, Ray had lead Gavin around almost all of the games on the left side of the room, only stopping when their drinks came out. They decided it would probably be best to call it a day, and true to his word, Ray paid for their drinks. They made their way outside, blinking as they stepped into the bright light of day.

"Is this why you have glasses?" He asked Ray, who laughed.

"Yeah, I spend way too much time in there. But no, I've had glasses since I was a kid." They started making their way back towards Gavin's apartment, when the sound of loud bangs filled the air, three, one after the after. Ray flinched as the first one went off, quickly turning and placing his body slightly in front of Gavin.

"Shit shit shitshitshit-" Ray was looking around quickly, muttering to himself after placing a hand to his hip and coming back empty. Probably missing his gun then.

"Ray, I got this." Gavin said stepping forward and seeing a guy with a black balaclava and a gun in his hands running round the corner towards them. Gavin pulled out his own gun, keeping it out of sight of anyone but himself.

The guy turned and fired randomly behind him, and police cars came speeding round the corner, right into the path of the man's stray bullets. The first few peppered the car in front, but one managed to catch the driver. Red splattered across the windscreen, and the car swerved out to the right, crashing into the other car.

The guy turned, shooting down a few pedestrians, and was about to make his escape, when Gavin turned and shot him. He screamed in pain, tripping and falling to the ground. He continued to scream as he held his shoulder, crying as he tried to get up. "Gavin, let's go." Gavin turned quickly, grabbing Ray's hand and nodding, before running out of the way of the reinforcement police cars. Gavin tucked his gun away quickly, but found it difficult to do so as his hands began to shake slightly.

As they slowed to a walk a few streets away, Gavin found his whole body shaking, and Ray squeezed his hand. "Hey, you okay?" Ray stopped them, turning to face Gavin and putting his free hand on his shoulder.

"I-I, umm, yeah? I think so." Gavin nodded, but Ray frowned in concern. 

"You're shaking. Is it because you had to shoot that guy? 'Cause it's alright, the police will have got him." Gavin shook his head slightly.

"If you hadn't stopped me, I would have killed him. I don't know what came over me, but I was going to shoot him again." Gavin lied. He did know what had come over him. Back in the days he'd spent with Dan it was kill or be killed, even if he didn't like it, it had become second nature.

"Hey, it's alright, I don't blame you. It was a high pressure situation. I'm surprised at how good a shot you were actually, I guess I really did help you." Ray said with a wink at the joke, trying to lighten the mood, and Gavin gave him a small smile, before stepping back slightly.

"Thanks Ray, really, but I think I should head home now. See you later?" Ray gave him a sad smile and a nod.

"See ya later Vav." Ray brought Gavin's hand up to give it a quick kiss. "My lady." A familiar bow, like the one he had recieved earlier made Gavin's heart ache.

"X-Ray." Gavin said with a small smile and a wave before walking away. It had been a long day.


End file.
